All That Matters
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. Can Clara save The Doctor or will she be too late?
It was just another day for Clara travelling with The Doctor in the Tardis. Clara had awoken a few minutes ago and she wandered in to the main console room just in her pyjamas. She was wondering where they were headed next as she looked around for The Doctor. He wasn't in the console room for once, which Clara found very odd and she spun on her heels to go back towards her room. She approached The Doctor's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

With no reply, she knocked again and then she waited a few seconds before turning the door handle and stepping in to his room. It was empty, he wasn't in sight, Clara was now becoming worried. She quickly left The Doctor's bedroom and began walking down the long endless corridor, when she heard a faint noise. She took another few steps as she listened, she could hear what sounded like water running and she became more uneasy with each step towards the bathroom door.

Clara knocked and banged on the door with her fist as she shouted repeatedly and with no answer she tried the handle to find it was locked. Clara wasted no time and she began ramming the door with her shoulder, at first it didn't budge, it just left her with an ache in her shoulder, but the second time, the door swung open revealing a horrific scene. The Doctor was laying in the bath beneath the water and water was pouring over the sides of the tub like a water fall. Clara ran towards him and she switched off the taps immediately before she climbed in to the bath without hesitation. She instantly put one arm under The Doctor's back and the other under his legs as she tried to lift him from the bath tub, which was full to the top with water.

Clara struggled to lift his dead weight but soon managed to get a hold of her friend that was fully naked and unconscious, then she climbed out of the tub and set him down quickly. Clara kneeled down beside The Doctor then she reached over for a towel, which she wrapped around The Doctor's waist and downwards. Clara then moved closer to him, he looked like death and she tapped his face harshly.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?"

With no response Clara leant down towards The Doctor's pale face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart stop. Clara knew what she had to do and she knew The Doctor would do the same for her.

"Don't you even think of dying on me Doctor! You hear me?" Clara told him.

Clara moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under The Doctor's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a faint single beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief and then she looked at The Doctor. She pressed her hands against his chest. feeling for which heart was beating and she discovered his left wasn't. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Clara took a calming breath and without hesitating she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Doctor, come on breathe," Clara murmured.

Clara took a deep breath and then parted The Doctor's lips, before sealing his wet lips with her own. Clara exhaled a breath in to his lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back as she watched The Doctor's chest rise and fall. Clara leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to The Doctor's unmoving body. His chest rose and fell, a mockery of breathing, then he was motionless again and Clara scowered her mind for her first aid training. Clara put one hand on top of the other, lacing her fingers together and then placed them on the left of The Doctor's sternum. She began compressions on The Doctor's body, her arms straight, like a piston and The Doctor's head lolled back and forth with each solid movement.

"Come on Doctor, don't do this!" Clara urged with tears stinging her eyes.

Clara reached thirty and then she leaned down once more to The Doctor's pale face as she continued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and as she prayed that The Doctor would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of The Doctor's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Clara rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. Then after a moment The Doctor lay still again and Clara pulled him back on to his back then she checked if he was breathing again, but he wasn't. Clara checked his pulse once more to feel two beats now, they were faint but they were there.

Clara leant down once more and it was almost a few minutes of breathing for The Doctor and she felt the tears stinging her eyes. She fought against them and she took a deep breath, pinched The Doctor's nose and then gave him a breath. At that moment The Doctor felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a gentle voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his chin.

"Doctor, please breathe, stay with me," Clara pleaded her voice breaking.

Then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. The Doctor suddenly coughed in to Clara's mouth, which made her pull back, then water spewed past The Doctor's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the bath water out of his lungs. Clara instantly turned him on to his side again, facing away from her and she put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe Doctor," Clara told him.

Clara sighed in relief and ran her hand through The Doctor's wet grey hair as relief spread through her like a wild fire. It was only minutes later when The Doctor regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. The Doctor groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

"Clara?" The Doctor croaked as he coughed.

"You're alright Doctor, just keep breathing," Clara panted.

The Doctor coughed once more and he then rubbed the back of his head to feel a bump. He hissed which made Clara put a hand on his arm and then he sat up with her help, to see he was in his bathroom and fully naked. The Doctor noticed the towel covering his waist and he blushed slightly as he looked up at her big brown eyes which were full of concern.

"Clara... What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't find you, then I heard the running water and I got worried," Clara replied.

"Thank you Clara. I'm sorry, I must've gave you quite a scare," The Doctor said.

"You did but at least you're breathing now and that's all that matters," Clara smiled.

Clara pulled The Doctor in to a hug as she wrapped her arms around him and then The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara which made her feel safe. Clara just smiled as she moved back to place a kiss on his cheek. Her Doctor was safe.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review as I love knowing what you guys think and as it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
